1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a syringe having a finger flange and a finger support. Further, the invention relates to such a finger flange.
2. Description of Related Art
Syringes with an elongated cylindrical syringe body, in which a movable plunger is disposed in the direction of the longitudinal axis, are generally known. This type of syringe is usually produced from plastic or glass. At the distal end of the syringe body, there is generally a conical syringe piece which can be connected to a needle holder or a device for uptake of a needle. Further, the syringe body generally has a proximal open end, into which the plunger can be inserted.
The inner volume formed in the syringe body can be filled with a substance. By a stroke movement of the plunger, the substance can be expelled therefrom at the distal end of the syringe body through an outlet. In order to facilitate handling during the stroke movement, frequently a so-called finger flange is provided, this flange having a support for the finger.
In many cases, the finger flange is formed in one piece together with the syringe body. This is a relatively simple thing to do, for example, in the case of a syringe body made of plastic. In contrast, if syringe bodies made of glass are used, then strict structural limits are placed on the design of a suitable finger flange from the glass body. This is even more the case when the syringe body is fabricated, for example, from a piece of glass tubing. In order to ensure a sufficient strength of the finger flange, greater reshaping of the glass tubing or even a fabrication with over-dimensioning is necessary.
In order to avoid this, different finger flanges for subsequent mounting on a syringe have been developed.
Thus, for example, a syringe having a finger flange that can be axially pushed onto the syringe body can be derived from Patent DE 43 23 124 B4. The finger flange therein is formed in such a way that it has an opening that is dimensioned so that when it is pushed on, it is pressed on and subsequently locked in a region provided for this. In the case of this method, the great effort that is placed on the accuracy of the outer geometry of the syringe body can be viewed as unfavorable, so that pushing on the finger flange is only generally made possible. The opening of the finger flange is widened by the pushing on.
Another form for a finger flange that can be subsequently mounted on a syringe is disclosed in DE 10 2004 036 051 A1. A finger flange is proposed, which can be mounted on the distal end of the syringe body via laterally pushing it on in a region of the syringe body provided for this. The finger flange proposed therein is in fact easy to mount. Of course, this prior art flange can also be easily disassembled and it is not secure against an unintentional loosening. A twisting relative to the syringe body is also possible, so that handling the finger flange can become difficult.
Further, document DE 10 2006 005 784 discloses a syringe with a cylindrical syringe body, for which a multi-part component that is formed as a finger flange is provided. The finger flange can be joined to the proximal end of the syringe body and is designed so that it cannot be removed without adversely affecting the syringe body. A disadvantage of this embodiment is the multi-part construction, which leads to an increased expenditure with respect to storage and logistics as well as a complicated mounting.